Suiryu vs. Gouketsu
Suiryu vs. Gouketsu was the fight between Suiryu and the Monster Association executive Gouketsu. Prelude Suiryu stands victorious over the newly transformed monsters, albeit with minor bleeding and some small bruises. Suiryu remarks how significant of a power-up Choze received from the monster cells, noting that this was the first time he bled in a while. He also realizes that if Gouketsu was of equal or greater strength than Choze, then it wouldn't be an easy battle. Gouketsu tries to get Suiryu to become a monster, stating that it'd be a waste to kill such a talented martial artist. He tells Suiryu that if he ate a monster cell, he could become an executive member of the Monster Association with comparable power to himself. Suiryu ponders the possibilities, picks up a monster cell, but as he is about to eat it, he flings it at Gouketsu's face, stating that becoming an "ugly son of a bitch" like Gouketsu wasn't worth it. Battle Suiryu hits Gouketsu with Void Sky Dragon Fist, but is met by a punch from Gouketsu. Suiryu falls quickly to the ground and an unharmed Gouketsu announces that since he refuses to cooperate, he will die. For a moment, Suiryu is motionless on the ground. Gouketsu gives Suiryu three seconds to stand up. Once the time is up, Gouketsu slams his foot down, but before his foot can reach the ground, Suiryu jumps up onto Gouketsu's shoulder and attacks him with a string of punches. Gouketsu is amused by Suiryu's tenacity, although he takes no damage. Gouketsu then tries to grab Suiryu, but the martial artist jumps back onto the ground. Suiryu is relieved that he's still standing, but remarks that if he takes such severe damage again, he'll be done for. Suiryu looks to his right and sees that The Three Crows are attacking the other martial artists, yet during that short glance, Gouketsu manages to get behind Suiryu and slams him with a punch. Suiryu manages to block the punch, although he breaks his arm in the process and is taken off his feet. Gouketsu proceeds to step on Suiryu while mocking him by saying he's not pressing down with all of his body weight. Gouketsu gives Suiryu three seconds to get back up, or else he'll be crushed. Suiryu snarls, and fueled by anger and adrenaline, manages to push Gouketsu's foot off of him with his unbroken arm. He lunges to the side, leaps up at Gouketsu, and using all his might, strikes him with his Void Quake Tiger Fist. Unfortunately, Gouketsu manages to stop the attack by merely pinching on it. He continues by dangling Suiryu in the air and attacking him with several flicks from his fingers. Suiryu is tossed on the ground, barely managing to get back up. Suiryu, bruised and bloody, looks up at Gouketsu, coming to the realization that not only is he strong, but he is above him in all aspects. Gouketsu kicks Suiryu in the chest, knocking him yet again to the ground. Gouketsu orders Suiryu to show some backbone and stand up, giving him only three seconds. Suiryu manages to get back up, yet almost all of his energy is drained. Gouketsu remarks on this, but at the same time also compliments Suiryu's superior performance in comparison to the other fighters. Having become bored by the battle and seeing that he was the obvious victor, Gouketsu kicks Suiryu over to The Three Crows, who've already defeated the other martial artists, for them to eat Suiryu as a snack. Aftermath The Three Crows surround Suiryu and Suiryu asks Bakuzan for help. Bakuzan refuses, consumes multiple monster cells and collapses from overdose. However, as one of the Crows moves in to finish Suiryu, Sneck and Max arrive to save him. Reference Category:Fights Category:Suiryu Fights Category:Gouketsu Fights Category:Manga Original